The Demon and the Angel
by Decorta
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu are attacked by Zeref, what will happen to Natsu? What will happen to Lucy and how will Natsu react? Warning NaLu. Rated K. Prepare for cheesiness.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V.

"Aahh!" "Natsu, what's happening to you?" I ask. Natsu collapses on the floor and black demonic wings spread from his back. Two horns pop on his head. His hands turn into talons. His skin is covered in scales. "This is Natsu's true form. Or should I say E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragoneel." Zeref says. Laughing, "Finally the moment I have been waiting for, now, my little brother, kill me." "Little brother." I repeat what Zeref had said. "It can't be!" "Lucy," Natsu says softly," It's true, he is my older brother. 400 years ago, me and him where playing in a field when out of nowhere, Agnologia come and killed me. That is why I have this scar on my neck." Natsu turns around and look is at me sadly, "I'm sorry, Lucy." "Why are you apologizing!?" I feel water coming down on my face, "It's impossible, it's not true, it's not true." "Lucy," Natsu says weakly. All of a sudden I feel something on my lips, I feel arms around me. I open my eyes to see Natsu kissing me, but I let him. I feel like my life is draining out of me and slowly close my eyes again. Forever now to be close.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Lucy, Lucy!" I scream. "What have you done, Zeref!?" What I have done? You mean, what have you done, Natsu?" Zeref says cheekily. "What?" "Can't you see, you killed the one person in this world who truly loved you." Zeref says smiling. 'Her body is so cold' "No, I won't except that, Lucy, wake up. Open your eyes. Please wake up, he's lying." I sink my head onto her chest. I can't hear her heart or her breathing. "I told you, she is dead. You killed her." Zeref says laughing. I lift my head from her chest and cry out, "I'll kill you, you bustard!" With tears in my eyes I get to my feet and scream, "Fire Dragon Roar." The blast of fire hits Zeref. "You think a puny roar would kill me." "Fire Dragon Iron Fist," I scream, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" All my hits hit their target, but he doesn't have a scratch on him. "Like I said, puny little attacks won't…" Zeref stops in the middle of his sentence. "Where is all this magic power coming from. It can't be from the girl. She is dead." Zeref says puzzled. I turn around to where the magic energy is coming from. He was right, the powerful magic energy was coming from Lucy!

Zeref P.O.V.

"What did she do!" I throw pure dark energy at her. Out of nowhere, she screams so loud, me and Natsu have to cover our ears. All my dark energy reflects off her. "What is happening, what kind of monster is she!?" Suddenly a bright light comes from her body and she is lifted into the air. Angel like wings spread from her back. Her close are replaced with a white outfit. Her eyes slowly open. "Zeref, it's time you die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V.

"How are you alive? I thought I killed you?" I asked shocked, "And what's with the angel look?" "Natsu, 400 years ago, the gods cursed Zeref for messing with the laws of life and death. He was cursed and because of the curse, he has killed thousands of innocent lives. So the gods sent a warrior to dispose of him. That warrior was me." Lucy said with a straight face. "But how can that be, you never had this much power or looked like that." "One day 200 years ago, while searching for Zeref, someone cast a spell on me and sealed my powers and my memories. I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy says softly. "What are you apologizing for?" I say with a big smile, "Your alive, that's what matters." She blushes and smiles at me, "Thank you." I hear her say, "Okay. Now it's time to take out the trash." "I'm all fired up." I say with a big smile.

After about half an hour, me and Lucy were out of breath and almost out of power. "Natsu," Lucy says exhausted, "The only wat to beat him is if we combine our power." You mean a unison raid?" I ask, "I guess." We both face each other, nod our heads then cover our fists with magic power. The magic power entangles and we both push it right at Zeref. Once the smoke cleared, we saw Zeref, on the floor, dead. "We did it." I hear Lucy say. We both collapse on the floor next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V.

"Thank you, Natsu." I slowly say. "No," I hear him say, "We both did it." Hearing him say that felt like a stab in the heart. "But, thank you, I'm so sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" Natsu asks puzzled. "We won, right?" "Yeah, we did." I answer.

All of a sudden, a bright light covers my body and a dark light covers Natsu. "What's happening?" Natsu asks puzzled. Slowly, the bright light lifts me into the air. "Lucy!" Natsu screams. "Now that Zeref is dead my mission is complete. The gods are bringing me back." "No!" Natsu screams. He caught my hand and tried to pull me down. "It will not work." I say sadly. "I will not let that happen, Lucy!" Natsu screams.

Out of nowhere, the dark light on Natsu starts pulling him under the ground. "This can't be happening!" I say. "What's happening?" Natsu asks worriedly. "The demons from the underworld are trying to take you." I reached and grabbed Natsu's hand. I pull him close and push my lips to his.

Natsu P.O.V.

'Her lips are so warm.' I think she her lips press onto my own. As we kiss, the bright light washes over Lucy and finally me. The dark light stops togging on me. 'Natsu,' I hear Lucy say in my mind. 'I love you and I will always be with you.' She says. 'Why did she say that, what's happening, Lucy!' I ask in my head. 'Good-bye, Natsu,' was all I heard her say as the light got painfully brighter. Even in this light I can fell Lucy's lips and a tear rolling down her check.

When the light stopped all of a sudden, Lucy collapsed onto the ground with my arms around her. "Lucy!" I screamed, but she didn't reply. I collapse, but still holding on to her. I felt tears rapidly go down my checks, but I don't wipe them away. I don't care if I'm crying, I just want her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray P.O.V.

"What was that powerful energy coming from? Also, where did that bright light come from?" I ask Erza to only get a worried nod. "I don't know. We should check it out." The confused mage replies. "We'll come too." I look around and see Wendy and Carla. "The more the merrier." Erza replies. With that, we all run to where the bright light come from. Only to see something shocking.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Natsu!" I raise my head from Lucy's lifeless body. I turn to see Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla running over to us. They stop when they see me crying and holding someone. Once they recognize the body is Lucy's, they all stop. Erza slowly walks up to us to make sure her eyes aren't wrong. I follow her eyes to the blonde mage. My tears fall faster as I slowly burry my head in her chest.

Threw my sobs I hear Erza fall to her knees and start crying. I hear Gray and Wendy's footsteps. I hear Gray stop and I assume he is looking at Zeref. I fell his eyes burning on my back. "What happened?" he asks sternly, but I can tell he is holding tears.

I slowly lift my head and try to find the words. As hard as I try, I can't find the right words. I somehow manage to say, "She saved me," threw the even faster tears. As soon as the last word leaves my mouth, my vision goes blurry and I end up blacking out before hearing "Natsu!"

I wake up on Erza's back. I see Carla trying to comfort Wendy. 'Carla is being strong for Wendy,' I think. My eyes wonder Gray who is crying. His tears keep falling, but his face is emotionless. In the corner of my eye I see a flash of orange and black. I turn my head to see Loki. In his arms he holds Lucy's body bridal style.

I get off Erza's back and start walking over to Loki. "Loki," I say trying to hold my tears. Loki understands and nods. He pushes Lucy to me and I gently pick her up. With this Loki vanishes only leaving a trail of golden light.

At this I slowly move my head to face Lucy's cold, pale face. 'She's so cold and pale.' I think as I hold her closer as if to warm her lifeless body.

We continue to walk to the guild. Once we are at the guild doors, I kick the door open and it slowly opens. With this, everyone turns to us. Once they realize the lifeless body in my arms, they all stare and I see they're trying to fold their tears. But they fail and everyone starts to cry (even Gajeel.) Levy runs to me and Lucy. She grabs Lucy's cold hand. After trying to find a pulse, she drops Lucy's hand and turns to the guild. She nods her head and everyone cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Makarov P.O.V.

'I wonder what happened in the main hall.' I think as I exit my office. The moment I see everyone I know something happened. I walk to the bar, were Mirajane is crying. "My child, what happened?" I ask softly trying to comfort her. "I… its…Lu…" She starts crying more. Suddenly, Erza stands and heads this way. "it's Lucy. She… There was a problem and she... didn't make it." Erza says low and softly.

Normal P.O.V. (later that day)

Everyone in the guild gathered by a stone. Everyone was wearing black, starring at the stone. The stone had a gold Fairy Tail sign on it. Below that a name was printed nice and neat. The stone says, "Here lies Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial wizard and a proud member of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov steps closer to the stone and begins to say, "Even though one of our precious nakama is gone. We must never forget her. Even though she is gone, she will still be part of Fairy Tail," he says throw his tears. Everyone starts crying, even Laxus. He might have not known her very well, she was still very important to Fairy Tail. In the big crowd of crying guild members, someone wasn't there. Even though everyone was there (even Loki) someone was missing. This someone was Natsu.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Lucy," I whisper. The pink soft pillow blocks my voice so no one can hear. With me sitting on Lucy's bed, I hold her soft pink pillow. I bury my head into the softness and can smell Lucy. Out of every person I have smelled, Lucy's scent was the sweetest. She smelt of vanilla. Remembering her and her smell, I start to cry into the pillow. The smell is now vanilla mixed with salty tears.

Gray P.O.V.

As I hold and try to comfort the crying Juvia, I sense a strange presence. I turn my head in the direction of the presence and see someone in a black hood. As soon as I see him, he turns and leaves. 'Who was that?' I think, but forget as I continue to comfort Juvia.

Natsu P.O.V.

It has been about a month since the "accident". The guild has gotten better, but we don't fight as much. I think of Lucy as I sit at the bar at her old favorite seat. As I sit, I hear metal on metal and smell steel and iron with a hint of cheap shampoo. 'Erza. Great.' I think as I wait for her to come. "Natsu," Erza says harsh, but I can tell she is more gentle. "Me and Gray think it would be good to go on a mission. You should come." At this I shake my head. I don't want to go on a mission without her. As soon as I shake my head, Erza lifts me off my seat and holds me to a stand. "Let me rephrase that," she began, "You are going on a mission with us. Now hurry up and get packed." She says as she leaves me standing, stunned.

(Later that day)

After the tortures train ride, we all head to the client's house. After meeting with the client, we find a good, but cheap hotel. As I lay down on the clean bed and think. I think of Lucy and how strong and brave she was. The more I think of her, the more pain comes to my chest. I try to think about something else. I start to think of the mission. The client had said something about a beast destroying his farm. He had said that he has not seen it with his own eyes, but every night something would pull and eat the crops.

As I try to think about the mission, I keep remembering the "accident". How Lucy saved me and actually saved the entire country. While I think of her, I start to drift and end up falling asleep, with a single tear rolling down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Erza P.O.V.

"Natsu," I say sternly as I stand over the sleeping dragon slayer. "Wake up!" I yell and he bolts up and says, "Yes ma'am." At this I try not to laugh. As I turn to get ready for the mission, I see a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I turn to the window and I see a person with a black cloak walking by. I shrug it off and start to get ready. 'For some reason, I think they were crying.' I think as I get ready.

Normal P.O.V.

The dark figure walks by the window and once out of sight, sprints away. After a few minutes of running, the dark figure slows and sits on the hard ground leaning on a brick wall. As the figure calms down, they whisper something. They whisper so quietly a dragon slayer right next to them wouldn't be able to hear it. They whisper softly, "Natsu."

Natsu P.O.V.

After the terrifying wake up alarm, we get ready and head off to the fields. By the time we get there it's about nine o'clock. As we wait, I slip away from the others and sit under a tree. As a sit, my thoughts drift and I think of Lucy. How she was so beautiful and powerful. And how she said she loved me. As I think, I see a dark figure pass between the trees. I look again and it disappears. "Who was that," I say, "Or what was that?" My attention is taken when I hear a big roar. I run to meet the others and see the beast. At first it looks like a dead goat with plants growing on it, but the closer it gets, the taller it is. It ends up to be about 50 feet tall. "I'm all fired up!" I yell. I get ready to attack, but the beast stops and falls to the ground. I look and behind it is the black figure. "Who are you," Erza shouts. The figure looks at us and starts running. "Hey," I yell and chase the figure. As I chase the black figure, I hear Gray and Erza behind trying to catch up. I reach my hand and touch their hood. As soon as I touch it, the figure sprouts wings and tries to fly. By the wind and the light touch, the hood slowly floats down. At first I thought I was dreaming. The hood falls to reveal beautiful, soft, golden hair. I grab the end of her cloak and she turns her head and I know I'm not dreaming. Her milky warm chocolate eyes stare hot daggers at me. Her golden hair sparkles in the moon light. Her soft warm pink lips that once touched my own.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu P.O.V.

"Lucy," I somehow slip out of my tight chest. As the word passes my lips, Gray and Erza come into sight. "How?" I hear Erza say painfully. Lucy floats down to the ground. I let go of her cloak as she begins. "I can't say how," she begins, "but I am not your Lucy Heartfilia, she is dead." She says sternly, but I can hear the pain in her voice. We all stand still as her words sink in. Erza was about to argue, but Lucy quickly pulls her hood back on and extends her wings. "Goodbye," she says as she lifts off and disappears into the sky. "Happy!" I say sternly. "Aye sir," he says and he opens his wings and grabs my shirt. He lifts me up and we bolt in the sky. I follow her scent. I follow the vanilla scent she always had. As we follow, I see her in the distance. "Lucy!" I scream. She turns around and I see a small tear rolling down her face. She turns around again and bolts away. "Max speed, Happy!" I yell. We zoom in her direction. I see her again. "Natsu," Happy says exhausted. "Lucy!" I scream again. She looks back as me and Happy fall. As we get closer to the ground, Lucy comes into sight. She reaches out her hand and I reach out my own. We reach till our hands collide and our fingers intertwine. I grab Happy's tail with my other hand and she lifts us up and safely lands on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucy asks worriedly. Before she can ask again, I pull her into my arms and squeeze. I feel her body tense up, but quickly relaxes. I breath in her scent and she breaths in mine. "How are you here?" I ask not letting go. She takes a big breath and begins.

Lucy P.O.V.

After I used all my power, I awake in a blank, white room. I immediately knew where I was. After I died, the gods turned me into an angel again. But this time, they forbid me from seeing my friends. I knew if I defined them, there would be a harsh price. As my first mission back, the gods sent me to kill a demon. Not a hard one, but a demon. Before I left for the mission, I went to Fairy Tail to see everyone threw the shadows. I saw as everyone cried for me, I couldn't watch them suffer, so I left. After a month of searching, I finally found the demon, and Team Natsu. I knew they were here on a mission to kill the demon, but with their power, they wouldn't live. I couldn't let that happen. I had to kill it first. I slipped through the trees. Once the goat showed itself, I sneaked behind it and waited for the right moment. "I'm all fired up!" I hear and I know who it is. I hit the demon with a blast of my magic and it falls down.

Natsu P.O.V.

After her story, she sits down and holds Happy. One part of her story lays heavily on my mind. "But this time, they forbid me from seeing my friends. I knew if I defined them, there would be a harsh price." That part lingers in my head. "I must go now," I hear Lucy say. We all stand, stunned. "The gods will be even more angry if I don't go. But you must not tell anyone about me. Good bye friends." She spreads her wings and is about to go when I grab her hand. "Wait, Lucy. We can help," I say. "No you can't, I must go," Lucy argues. "No. I won't let you go again." I yell. There is a pause before she says, "Natsu," and as soon as the words pass her pink lips, a bolt of lightning comes out of the sky and strikes Lucy right on her wings.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy P.O.V.

I feel like I'm on fire. I feel each of my feathers singe off. I feel my nerves, exploding from the heat. The pain is so intense that I can't move anything. I can only scream. My screams dime as I feel ice on my wings and my back. I feel someone pick me up and I know who it is. I know who made the ice and I know who is going to do it. I hear a sword appear and I prepare myself. "No," I hear Natsu say. "Do it!" I scream. I prepare as the sword slices throw the air and with one swing, both of my wings fall to the ground. I scream as my blood slowly oozes from my back. Natsu puts his hand on my back and burns me. The blood stops, but I still feel the pain. The terrible, tortures pain. The pain is so intense; I blackout as it continues.

Natsu P.O.V.

'I'm so sorry Lucy,' I think as she lays still on the bed. After she blacked out, we brought her back to the hotel. She hasn't wakened up and I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen if she doesn't wake up. If she doesn't wake, it means I killed her again. I have killed her three times! The person I love most in this world. Her blood is on my hands. My stained hands may never be clean. No matter how many things I do, my hands are disgusting. "Hm," I hear and I stare at the bed. "Lucy," I say softly. "Hm," I hear it again and her eyes slowly lift open. "Lucy!" I yell with delight. She's alive. "Natsu," she says so softly. "Hey, Luce. Long time no see." I say. At this she smiles her big smile. "Lucy?" I say, "Let's go home. Let's go to Fairy Tail." At this, tears start to rapidly fall from her face with her big smile. "Yeah," she says softly. I pull her in for a hug. I take a long look at her beautiful face then I leaned forward. Gently, pressing my lips to her own.

The End


End file.
